What I Wished
by lovesparkle44
Summary: Oh boys are getting really crazy of how are they gonna confess their feelings for a girl till they end up becoming retards! OMG The highly superior Uchiha Sasuke is also in love! He's gonna end up a retard too! SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen pls.R
1. The Last Day of Classes

**What I Wished**

Konichiwa minna!!! This is just my first fanfic I hope you all like it! '-'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legend: _Italicized words are for inner thoughts and meanings._

**Bold words are for time, date, place and inner's name.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary:

This year's batch of 4th year students are going to graduate and after the event the group of Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru had planned for a summer vacation at a private beach. Are they going to have feelings for each other more than friends?

**Chapter 1: ****The Last Day of Classes**

**Last day of classes at Konoha High school**

Kakashi entered the classroom…

Kakashi: Sorry I was late for class, well you see I rushed to all of the bookstores looking for ball pen, too bad all of them are out of stock, I travelled to the Sand village just to buy one. But then again another incident happened; I have been waiting for hours for the ride to Konoha from Suna to arrive and then it was really traffic. And…

Tenten: Boy, Kakashi-sensei sure did plan hard for that excuse, but you see no one's listening.

Kakashi sweat dropped; all of his students were busy weeping and murmuring except for the Saruneshi Group [_Sa-__Sa__suke, ru-Na__ru__to, ne-__Ne__ji and shi-__Shi__kamaru_ and Sahinoen Group [_Sa-__Sa__kura, hi-__Hi__nata, no-I__no__ and en-T__en__ten_.

Kakashi: Wazzup with those faces?

Some students answered:

Kakashi-sensei you won't be our teacher anymore when we go to college!!!

Yeah, and we will never meet a "LIAR" teacher like you!

Also no one can tell us lame excuses like yours!

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched

Kakashi: Satte, well tomorrow is your graduation ball and graduation I hope that you will be able to prepare for it and three days after that you will have your leadership training for 3 days and 2 nights, pack all of the things you need for survival, you can bring all the things you want, your bed, your refrigerators, or your TV, just whatever. Once you get inside the school campus, you won't be allowed to get out, all the things that you will need are not the teachers' responsibility. Remember this will just happen once in your lifetime because you won't be able to experience this at college. I'm looking forward for all of you to come. Do I make myself clear?

-You can only hear birds chirping-

Kakashi: Did all of you listen to my last speech in class?

Everyone: Hai!

-KRRRRIIIING, school bell-

Kakashi: Okay class dismiss.

**After Dismissal under the Cherry blossom tree…**

Saruneshi and Sahinoen had a meeting.

Sakura: Hey guys, do ya wanna stay overnight ay my house tonight?

Tenten: Sure, that's great!

Ino: No problem!

Hinata: Fine with me.

Naruto: Of course I'm coming over!

Neji: My cousin is coming so I guess I could go too.

Sasuke: Hn (But he was agreeing)

Shikamaru: sigh Mendokuse…

BAM!!! Ino smashed her bag on Shikamaru's head and he knows what's coming next, so…

Shikamaru: Okay, fine I'm coming (scared of being beaten up to a bloody pulp)

Sakura: Good! Wait a sec. I'll call Analiza (Sakura's personal maid)

Kring, Kring (Telephone ringing)

Analiza: Yes, hello Sakura Mansion

Sakura: Analiza please prepare my room immediately, my friends are going to have an overnight stay there.

Analiza: Hai, Sakura-sama

Sakura: Just Sakura

Analiza: Okay Sakura-sa-, I mean Sakura.

Sakura: Thanks, bye.

Well that's all for chapter 1 please give me some good tips on how to make a good story, please review.

Limei-chan

Kakashi: Whoa, I think I almost lost all of my saliva in this chapter, pretty long script.

Sakura: Tsunade-shisou said to drink allot of water to prevent dehydration.

Naruto: I'm exited to go to Sakura-chan's house!

Sakura: Next chapter-The Overnight Stay Game!

Naruto: Just wait for the next update!


	2. The Overnight Stay Game!

**What I Wished**

Konichiwa minna, gomen, I took long (maybe) for this chapter. Well you see I'm so busy working on my sucking projects and also I need to study hard for my periodical examinations, yeah pain in the butt.

Well I made this chapter a bit long for all my dear readers, (if there are), hehe enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legend: _Italicized words are for inner thoughts and meanings._

**Bold words are for time, date, place and inner's name.**

Summary:

This year's batch of 4th year students are going to graduate and after the event the group of Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru had planned for a summer vacation at a private beach. Are they going to have feelings for each other more than friends?

**Chapter 2: The Overnight Stay Game!**

**-Haruno Mansion- 7:00 p.m**

Sasuke got there first because he was living in the large mansion right next door. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru came after 5min.

**-30 minutes later-**

Sakura: Where in the world is Naruto!

Ino: Yeah, he was exited awhile ago about coming to your house.

DING-DONG

Shikamaru: Maybe that's Naruto.

Tenten: I'll go get the door.

Tenten's facial reaction: O.o[Sweat drop

Tenten: Ahehe, she's at the couch with the others waiting for you.

**-At the Living Room-**

Sakura: Look its Naruto[Sakura sounded like asking

-Silence-

Sasuke: Hey, dobe! Going outer space or something?

Naruto: Teme, were having an overnight stay right? So everything we need should be packed up.

Neji: Idiot, It's just an "OVERNIGHT STAY" not a one year trip. (Neji said as a matter of fact.)

Naruto sweat dropped…

Naruto: (While rubbing the back of his head) Hehe, I think I just got over exited. You see… I took all my clothes from my closet and packed all my instant foods.

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

Hinata: Well, he looks just fine; maybe he's ready for any kind of emergencies.

Analiza: Sakura, dinner is prepared!

Sakura: Okay. Let's go guys, time to eat.

**-8:30 p.m-**

After eating dinner, they went to Sakura's room having a trance because of how very huge it is; [Sakura's room was decorated with transparent long clothes with colourful butterflies attached on it, there were small fluffy couches and butterfly lanterns around

Sasuke wasn't surprised because his room is a little bit bigger so he just sat down at the fluffy couch near a blue butterfly lantern, staring at Sakura who was sweat dropping because of her friends' shockness.

'_Hey isn't she so cute?'_ A voice just speaked inside Sasuke's mind.

Who are you? Sasuke asked

_Well I'm you, your inner; Hey you like her don't you?_

No I don't, Sasuke replied blushing

_Yes you do_

No I don't!

_Do_

Don't

_Do_

Don't

_Do_

Argh! Just shut up, Sasuke shouted out loud

_Whatever_

Then Sasuke returned to his calm state and looked back on what is now happening to his friends who were staring ay him.

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

O.o

All of them bursted laughing out loud.

Naruto: Teme, are you alright?

Neji: Uchiha, looks like your out of the world.

Tenten: And you were having different faces awhile ago.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke replied emotionlessly but slightly blushing while looking at the curtains beside him.

Everybody sweat dropped

**-9:00 p.m-**

The 4 girls were planning to have a game while the boys were talking about latest gadgets.

"How about Marco Polo?" Hinata suggested

Ino: Let's try, so how's it played?

Hinata: First we should prepare a bottle; we have to form a circle; One of us will spin the bottle and whoever gets to be pointed by the bottle, he/she will be it. Then we need to cover his/her eyes with a blanket. He/she will count to 10 while all of us find a place to hide, once the it says "stop" we cannot move anymore to anther place or else you'll be out of the game; Once the it touches us, he needs to guess our name first by saying the word "MARCO", if he/she says that, the players need to reply the word "POLO", if he/she was able to guess the player's name, the player is out. The last player who is left and was touched, the it and the player needs to say the word "MARCO POLO" the first one who's able to say the word first will win the game. The loser gets punishment. Also if the game is unfinished properly, the players that are still in the game will have a punishment.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz… (Ino)

Naruto: Alright! Let's play!

"POP" Whoa what happened!, Ino jolted from her sleep as her sleeping bubble popped.

Tenten: I'll go get the bottle, Sakura gather everyone.

Sakura: Hai

Now everyone is gathered and formed a circle.

Naruto: Okay, I'll spin the bottle.

Swoosh, the bottle spun around and ended up pointing Sasuke.

Naruto: Hehe, teme, your it!!!

Sasuke: Hn… Kuso.

Neji smirked evilly; He was covering Sasuke's eyes with a blanket tightly.

Neji: Now, now don't move too much Uchiha.

Sasuke: Not so tight you Baka! Are you trying to push my eyes into its socket!

Neji: I'm just making sure you won't peek.

Ino: Okay, stop arguing and start playing!

Sasuke: Hn… TEN!

Sakura: Move it! Hide!

NINE!

Shikamaru ran and sat down near Sakura's large window.

EIGHT!

Tenten grabbed Hinata and hid under piles of pillows.

SEVEN!

Neji hid beside (nearly behind) Sakura's flat screen T.V

SIX!

Naruto chuckled as he hid behind the curtains where Sasuke was sitting near awhile ago.

FIVE!

Ino went to the table near the bathroom and sat quietly.

FOUR!

THREE!

Sakura panicked and didn't't know where to hide.

TWO!

Sakura jumped at her bed and lied down still.

ONE!

STOP!

MARCO?!

Everyone replied: POLO!

Sasuke had his senses at his left where the flat screen T.V is placed, having a thought that the "Devil" [Neji is there.

MARCO?!

POLO!

Now at his second shout, Sasuke is now sure that he is somewhere near the T.V; Sasuke touched everything around the T.V and by chance, he had a pull of a pretty familiar tied hair.

Sasuke: Ha! Revenge is sweet!

Sasuke really pulled Neji's hair on purpose.

Neji: Aaaaaa…

Sasuke: Hey, Hyuuga Neji, you out!

Neji: Kuso… Whatever

MARCO?!

POLO!

He now heard few giggling voices a few steps away from the T.V. then he unintentionally stepped on piles of pillow.

OUCH!

OW!

THAT HURTS!

YOU'RE HEAVY!

Sasuke knelt down and felt two familiar buns...

Sasuke: Tenten!

Tenten: Shoot!

OUT!

MARCO?!

POLO!

He heard a shy voice beisde Tenten and touched her head.

Sasuke: Hinata!

Hinata giggled

Hinata: Guess I can do nothing.

OKAY! FOUR MORE TO GO!

MARCO?!

POLO?

He now heard a chuckling voice from the place he was sitting a while ago, so he walked near the walls.

Sasuke: Oh, Pete's sake, you're not obvious!

He punched the wall but clearly it hit Naruto.

OUCH! KUSO! BAKA! WHAT'S THAT FOR! Naruto shouted rubbing his forehead.

Sasuke smirked; you're out dobe.

After that, he crawled around.

MARCO?!

POLO!

'Bump' 'Ow!' Sasuke's head bumped at the large glass window in front of him. Sasuke heard someone beside him who was trying not to laugh.

MARCO?!

POLO!

Sasuke came close to the person beside him and poked it.

'_Hmm a spiky pineapple hairdo…'_

Sasuke: Well Shika, you're out.

Shikamaru: Finally

MARCO?!

POLO!

Sasuke: Hey, Shika, someone's near you right.

Shikamaru: yawn

Sasuke walked from Shikamaru's location.

MARCO?!

POLO!

He continued walking then…

'BUMP'

Sasuke hit his tummy at a table.

Sasuke: Aahh…Sasuke groaned.

Hahahaha…. Ino quickly covered her mouth.

Sasuke heard Ino's laugh under the table, so he crawled down and caught someone's foot.

Ino: Th-hat ti-hi-khles, hahahaha

Sasuke: You're out Ms. Yamanaka Blondie; Okay, one last person… Forehead girl!

Sasuke again walked around then 'Bump' [A/N: Again!?

Ouch! Sasuke groaned [again while rubbing his head. (A/N: Actually he bumped at the post of Sakura's bed)

**Inner Sasuke: **_Sasuke, becoming a bit clumsy tonight ei?_

Sasuke: Shut the hell up!

_Whatever_

MARCO?!

POLO!

He heard the reply in front of him and he's really sure.

So he walked closely then Ooff[Sasuke was tripped by piles of pillows

OMG[Everyone gasped

Okay! That's all for this chapter… I wonder what just happened. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Achoo sniff Hehe Well I'm kinda sick right now.

Limei-chan

a.k.a. lovesparkle44

Naruto: Hehehe, poor teme, he has to go trough these silly things.

Sasuke: Shut-up dobe!

Sakura: Limei-chan are you okay?

Limei-chan: Well kinda…

For our next chapter: "An Accident!"


	3. An Accident!

**What I Wished**

Gomenasai!, I'm so so so sorry, I took so long for updating because my internet card load was all consumed because our internet here is just dial-up and I have to travel here at Laguna where internet in my uncle's house is unlimited and faster so I can update my story, when I go back in Manila I think I won't be able to update for two to three weeks, I have to earn my allowance to buy a new internet card. Enjoy this chapter!

-----

Legend: _Italicized words are for inner thought._

**Bold words are for time, date, place, inner's talking and reactions.**

Summary:

This year's batch of 4th year students are going to graduate and after the event the group of Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru had planned for a summer vacation at a private beach. Are they going to have feelings for each other more than friends?

**Chapter**** 3: "An Accident!"**

Sasuke just tripped off and then something just happened...

Everyone gasped, right now... Sasuke fell on top of Sakura then...

Sasuke's blindfold became loose and fell down, then he just found himself kissing her. Then he snapped out of it and broke apart.

Both Sakura and Sdasuke were blushing furiously and were unable to look at each other for awhile.

Ahem! Tenten broke the silence when she fakely coughed.

"It's 10:00 p.m now go to sleep!!!, we have to get ready for tommorow!" Ino just shouted out of the blue.

Sakura asked her assistants to move the bed out of the room and they inflated air beds where they are going to sleep on. While Sasuke and Sakura were inflating their airbeds Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto planned for a punishment for those two who didn't finish the game properly.

The girls took a hold of Sakura and putted a blindfold on her, same as what the boys did to Sasuke.

Neji: Mwuahahahahaha! I shall return!

Neji was laughing so demonicly then he suddenly stopped.

-CRICKETS-

Everyone stopped whatever they are doing.

**O.O'**

**- . -!?**

'**sigh'**

'**blink' blink'**

**O.o**

**o.o?**

'**smirk' **(A/N: Actually this smirking person is trying to keep control)

Everybody blasted laughing at him.

Naruto: Haha-Neji-haha-wha-hat's-got-hen-intho-hyou?!

Tenten: I can't help it, haha, I just can't stop myself from, laughing, hahaha.

Neji cleared his throat (A/N: Hehe speaking of throat, while in class our discussion was about the parts of an insect and I was day dreaming of what should I do here with Neji then the teacher suddenly called me and asked what part of the insect she is pointing, instead of saying thorax I accidentally shouted THROAT!... silly me! that's all back to the story.)

"Ehem" Neji just cleared his throat again as if nothing happened.

Neji tied the blanket to Sasuke very tight.

Sasuke: Argh! Kuso! When will you ever stop that you stupid Hyuuga!

"..."

Hinata: Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, you weren't able to finish the game properly so a punisment was prepared.

Sakura: But there was an accident!

Ino: Whatever accident it is rules are rules!

Tenten: Both of you are going to sleep in one airbed!

Both of Sakura and Sasuke were brought to their airbed.

-Sleeping Arrangement-

Sasuke,Sakura--Tenten-Neji-Naruto-Hinata-Ino-Shikamaru

Shikamaru: -Yawn- remove your blindfolds and go to sleep.

Neji: It's already quarter to 11 o'clock, we need to rest now, we have business tomorrow.

"Hai!"

Sakura: Oyasumi minna!

"Oyasumi"

Sakura: Oyasumi Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Hn… Oyasumi

I was thinking to end this chapter here but since an unexpected incident is going to occur then I'll continue

**-5:30 a.m, Sakura's room, Haruno Mansion-**

Sakura woke up peacefully and saw everyone was still sleeping.

Tenten and Neji have a torn pillow between them; they were fighting for the pillow while asleep, cottons and feathers were scattered all around them.

Hinata's hair was all soaked up with Naruto's saliva because he was dreaming of eating lots and lots of ramen.

Shikamaru has a fist mark on his cheek; Ino punched him while sleeping.

Sasuke was sleeping peacefully, sideways facing the wall.

Sakura walked out of the balcony.

"Yosh!" she said while stretching out her arms.

Sakura went to the bathroom, had her toothbrush and took a bath.

When she was having her bath, Sasuke woke up. He also went to the bathroom to wash his face, not noticing that Sakura was there.

Sakura was still washing her hair when she reached her hand out of the shower curtain to get her towel…

…She managed to grab something soft, then…

Sasuke: Ow! That hurt! What's your pro…

He was cut off and his face suddenly turned tomato red…

Sakura: Aaaaaaaa! You pervert!

Everyone was awakened by her scream and all ran into the bathroom.

Tenten: Whoa! What the hell happened here!?

Neji: (Demonic grin) I knew it!

Shikamaru: yawn

Ino: Be ashamed of yourselves, your too young for that! (A/N: Yeah like a mommy!)

Hinata: Sa-sasuke-kun-wha-what-are-you-do-doing-here-with-Sakura-chan?

Naruto: Teme!

Sasuke: No! no! It's not what you think!

Naruto: You hentai!

Naruto was going to punch Sasuke but he dodged it well so the punch was going strait to Sakura then, she quickly grabbed her towel and countered Naruto's attack…SHANNARO!!!!!

Whoosh…Naruto received a direct hit on the face and flew all the way outside the bathroom.

"GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT! OR ELSE…Sakura said in a warning tone

Everyone was kinda sleepy so they just yawned.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" Sakura gave them the most freaky hell death glare

They all freaked out and had a chill from head to toe

Tenten: Okay, I understand now, what just happened here was an accident.

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom…"Minna, if you don't mind going on stage with bandages, give her privacy."

They all ran outside of the bathroom like wet shaking chicks; Sakura slammed the bathroom door.

Shikamaru: I didn't know that Sakura-chan could be a lot scarier than this troublesome woman here.

Neji: Agree

Hinata: Uhuh

Tenten: Yeah

An irritation vein popped on Ino's head.

Ino: _Darn this stupid author why did you make my wordless, I mean I can have my line but don't sandwich me like this, I can't agree to them! _(A/N: Hehe gomenasai Ino-chan, my friends are the one who made this part of script! sweat drop)

Naruto is still mopped on the floor with a nosebleed, unconscious.

Sasuke: Hn.

Ino: Okay lets fold up this air beds while waiting for Sakura-chan to finish. _Finally a better script! _(A/N: sweat drop)

**-Sakura; in the bathroom-**

Sakura: …He saw everything…Nah! It's just an accident, unintended.

----

Well that's it for this chapter; I dearly thank my readers who are persistent with my story, considering that this is my first fanfic story. I love you all.

Let me share something before I end my message, actually while I was typing the middle of the story, it was time for dinner, I was so hungry, I ate a lot but I ate too much, after that I can't breath, I was like choking but I didn't let my parents notice, I was pale but at the same time I was kinda red. I took my notebook where I write all the story of this fanfic, there the first page was blank and I wrote:

Whoever reads this please continue posting this story chapter by chapter at please tell them what happened to me-lovesparkle44, I still want to make other people happy even if I'm gone in this world by writing fanfics, too bad I can't reach my dream of becoming an animist but still I'm glad that I had experienced socialization with people in other countries just by making this story. Here is my username…….and password…………

Then after writing the note I locked myself inside the bathroom, I was sniffing, having teary eyes, then I smirked, "Kami-sama is this the end of me, I'm sorry for being gluttonous" (lovesparkle44: hahaha was really dramatic that time!) --"but I don't want to end my life like this…Kami-sama, if I have a chance please put this hell crap out of me". Then I sat at the bathroom floor for 30 minutes waiting to get a stroke then………I hurriedly opened the toilet bowl----flush----…..I vomited. Wah! finally my suffering has ended. "Arigatou Kami-sama, you heard me! I promise not to eat too many ever again". Yeah at that time I had a sweat drop my nanny said "What took you so long there?". "Nanny, I just went to peek eternity there (If you know what I mean!)".

Sakura: Limei-chan, don't do that again! I got worried about you.

Limei-chan: Hai!

Naruto: I already experienced that!

Sasuke: No you didn't.

Naruto: Evidence!

Sasuke: First, Limei-chan is careful of what she is eating, second you didn't vomit, you always deposit something in the toilet bowl which cannot be called vomiting. (Well you'll get the term)

Naruto: Prove!

Sasuke: Easy, when we were 13 years old, you drank a whole boxed fresh milk which was actually expired then you transformed into my form and almost kissed Sakura-chan then your stomach ached then you ran to the toilet.

Naruto: Kkkk-ure!

Sasuke: Look, dobe's guilty.

Sakura: -sweat drop- O-okay for our next chapter; "The Gradball Preparation!"

"He-hey was that recorded live?"

"Aa, international"

"Cu-cut it!"

"No way dobe'

"Bu-bu-but Teme!"

Limei-chan: By the way, don't forget to review!

Limei-chan-a.k.a. lovesparkle44


	4. The Graduation Preparation

**What I Wished**

Okay, this is a follow up chapter since I won't be able to update again soon.

Gomenasai for the sooooo long update, it took me centuries typing because of all my sucking school work. Enjoy!

-----

Legend: _Italicized words are for inner thought._

**Bold words are for time, date, place, inner's talking and reactions.**

Summary:

This year's batch of 4th year students are going to graduate and after the event the group of Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru had planned for a summer vacation at a private beach. Are they going to have feelings for each other more than friends?

**Chapter 4: The Gradball Preparation!**

Sakura went out of the bathroom wearing a black one-sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans with yellow fades.

Sakura: Guys, I'll go down and prepare breakfast while you take your bath.

"Hn"

"yawn"

"Hmph"

"Mmmmm"

"Kay"

"Hai"

"Fine"

Sasuke was looking for something; he found a masking tape and went inside the bathroom without anyone noticing.

Ino: Okay, I'll take a bath first!

"Hey! Why's the door locked?" Ino asked

Hinata: But that was opened a while ago.

Shikamaru: And how come it is locked if the door knob is broken?

'zzzzzzzzzpppppp' 'cut' 'zzzzzzzzzzzpppppp' 'cut'

"Who's in there?" Neji asked while peeking at the boor knob but it was covered by masking tape.

Tenten poked the covering of the door knob "It's making tape."

Ino: Where's Sasuke-kun?

Tenten: He vanished!

Hinata: Maybe…

"Eherm!" Sasuke made a sound.

Neji: Oh, so he's the one inside

Ino: Why did you do that to the bathroom door?

Sasuke: Simple, I don't wanna get peeked.

Then the sound of shower was heard.

Shikamaru: He's already taking a bath.

Sasuke finished taking a bath in ten minutes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with an Uchiha corporation symbol at his back (the red, white fan) and blue knee ripped jeans.

They all finished taking a bath.

Ino wore a sleeveless lavender dress, white mini skirt and grey slackings (A/N: was that right? slackings? you know the one that looks like cycling pants or shorts.) and white sandals.

Hinata wore a cream-colored, puffed sleeve dress with a tiny ribbon in the middle and white ¾ jeans.

Tenten wore a black shirt with a logo "Don't dare mess with me" at the back. And she wore a military design knee-level pants and black sneakers.

Neji wore a white polo and simple black pants and leather shoes.

Shikamaru wore a casual green t-shirt with a little cloud logo at the back and he wore a light brown knee level shorts.

Ten minutes after…Yeah, all of them are done but then…

Sasuke:...Until when are we going to stare at dobe?

Shikamaru: -yawn- I dunno.

Neji: Logically, we have to wake him up.

Tenten: Because Sakura might call us at any time now.

Ino: Hey, Hinata, wake him up.

Hinata: Why me?

Ino: Coz, um, nah, just wake him up.

Hinata: Ummm…..Okay.

"Nna-na-ru-to-kun? Wake up…" Hinata said while shaking Naruto's shoulder.

"Na-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Naruto suddenly hugged her even asleep.

'BONK' Naruto received a hit from Neji on the head. "No hug! And take a bath already!"

Naruto immediately stood up "Hhhahahai!" then he ran inside the bathroom.

Neji sighed.

After 10 min. Naruto finished taking a bath. He wore a plain white t-shirt, black pants, a black baler (rubber bracelet) and sandals.

Sakura knocked at the door, "Guys it's time for breakfast!"

OKAY!

**-Dinning Table-**

On their plates were eggs, bacons, hotdog and fried rice. Ramen was cooked for Naruto of course. Fruits and milkshakes were also served.

ITADAKIMASU!!!

After breakfast they went for a tour at Haruno Mansion's garden where all kinds of flowers are being raised (except for rafflesia- the largest carnivorous flower in the whole world A/N: pretty dangerous O.o)

Then they went to a boutique store at the mall to buy their gowns and tuxedos.

**-At the boutique store-**

Ino: Goshness! these gowns are so B-E-A-utiful!

Sakura's cellphone ringed. [Ring tone: Grief and Sorrow (Naruto BGM)

Sakura: Moshi moshi, Sakura here.

Sekai (Sakura's mom): How are you Sakura?

Sakura: Mom!

Sekai: Looks like you okay on how you sound.

Sakura: Uhuh

Sekai: Whatcha doing there?

Sakura: I'm choosing a gown here at the boutique with my friends.

Hoshio (Sakura's Dad): Hello Sakura, we'll be arriving there by pm.

Sakura: Is it your vacation already?

Sekai: Were going to attend at your graduation silly!

Sakura: Really!?

Hoshio: Of course, I can't miss my little princess go to stage you know!

Sakura: Thanks dad.

Sekai: We have to go now Sakura.

Hoshio and Sekai: Bye Sakura

Sakura: Bye, love you both!

Sekai: We love you too honey.

THE END…

of the call.

Hinata: Who was that?

Sakura: My parents, they said they're going to attend the graduation.

"Okay! Let's pick our gowns!" Tenten and Ino said excitedly.

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru went to the tuxedo section, while the 4 girls went to the gowns.

After an hour of picking their gowns…

Sakura: Hey, where's Tenten?

Hinata: Yeah she was excited a while ago.

Then Tenten suddenly popped out of nowhere.

Tenten: Okay I'm done picking!

Ino: Finally! I thought your just going to stare at those gowns for ages.

Then they paid for their gowns.

**-Men's section-**

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru are already getting irritated of the sales ladies that kept winking at them; While Naruto is still busy picking his tuxedo.

"Naruto, until when are you going to pick your tuxedo?" Neji asked irritated.

Naruto: Aha! This one, okay this is final, I really choose this one.

**------Sasuke's world**

Inner Sasuke keeps on teasing Sasuke

Inner Sasuke: Hey, are going to pick one of those girls over fore head girl?

Sasuke: No!

Inner: Why?

Sasuke: Because……

Inner: Because what?

Sasuke: She's not one of those stupid fangirls…She's different, unique.

Inner: So you admit it, your like her.

Sasuke: Well if I do, who cares?

Inner: Of course yourself you idiot, it's no other people's business, you just can't hide it there, you must also tell her how you feel. And the question left is… would she have any feelings for you?

Sasuke: …Hn, we'll see about that.

Sasuke then snapped out of his thoughts.

Shikamaru: Finally! Are you done with day dreaming yet?

Sasuke: Huh?

Shikamaru: Nah, forget it, were leaving now.

Sasuke: Hn

**-Outside the store-**

"What took you guys so long?" was the first thing that Sakura asked them.

Neji: Naruto kept changing his choice of tuxedo.

Shikamaru: While Sasuke here is busy day dreaming.

"Hn!" Sasuke groaned

The girl sweat dropped

"Why don't we go to the music store? We still have a little time before lunch." Tenten suggested

"Sure!" Everyone agreed

After they went to the music store, they went to a noodle restaurant and ate.

Then, the girls headed back to Sakura's mansion while the guys went to Sasuke's which is next door.

**-4:17 p.m-**

All of the girls are beautifully dressed up, waiting at the living room sitting at the couch.

Suddenly……..Beep,beep.

Ino: Looks like they're here!

Tenten: Come on let's go!

**-At the Gates…-**

……..Hot…..Cute……Beautiful…….Perfect!-was the boys' reactions.

"**Can't, resist…. the cuteness, choking!"** Inner Sasuke was teasing, while Sasuke was furiously blushing while staring at Sakura but still has his cool face on. ;p

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru lazily blurted (A/N: okay…how would that sound? xD)

"Eherm… I think destiny just gave me another pot of luck…having such a gorgeous girl like this" Neji said in thoughts with a smirk on his face

"Hinata-chaaaaaan!!!! how do I look?" Naruto excitedly asked

Everybody sweat dropped

"You look gorgeous Naruto-kun" Hinata replied flushing

Naruto chuckled, sheepishly scratching the back of his head "You look beautiful Hinata-chan"

Hinata is now bright red "Arigatou Naruto-kun…"

"Come on guys It's time to leave!" Sakura said

The they rode on Sasuke's limousine droved by his personal driver then they arrived at school.

-End of chapter-

-----------

Okay guys sorry for the long update and thank you for not reviewing LOL JOKE!

Sorry also for the chapter that's kinda short? ToT

Finally school is over!

No more sucking home works anymore!

Just sucking school clearance is left so I still have a week for school then Hooray!!!!

Sorry I took long for updating.

**PLEASE REVIEW if it's the last thing you do!!!! **


	5. The Graduation Ball

What I Wished

**What I Wished**

Konichiwa minna!! Today is ummmm….. my boredom day coz I feel bored well but thanks for the reviews that was given to my story which I always read, it gives me the motivation to type :D Sorry for taking me centuries updating this story….GOMEN!!

oOo

Okay what did the girls wear and how did they look?

Sakura

Gown: She wore a sleeveless yellow gown with flower touches, the upper part of the gown was raffled and at the lower part, it has small twinkling beads.

Hairstyle: Her hair was bunned up, supported by a braid and was clipped with a cherry blossom ornament. Some parts near the braid-supported bun were small diamond clips that sparkle, it matches her gown perfectly; Her bangs were swept right.

Accessory: A silver necklace with a cherry blossom shape pendant and bracelet with hanging cherry blossom-carved diamonds.

Shoes: Yellowish-gold high heeled sandals.

Hinata

Gown: She was wearing a pearlish lavender gown. It has a long sleeve which fitted from the shoulder to the arm girth and from the arm girth downwards is flowy, the two parts of the sleeve is separated with a ribbon. It was a v-neck gown with a starlight pendant at the tip. And at the back of her gown were crisscross ribbons which showed her white skin.

Hairstyle: Her hair is a bit curvy at the lower portion and her side bangs were twirled.

Accessory: Midnight blue choker and bracelet with sapphire stones.

Shoes: Silver high heeled ribbon-tied sandals.

Ino

Gown: Her gown is actually strapless which had a rose on the right upper part. The color of her gown was violet which is contrasted from darkest to lightest - top to bottom. And also a large ribbon was tied on her waist.

Hairstyle: Her hair was untied and had a rose clipped at the side of her head.

Accessory: Thin silver necklace in different sizes and silver thin bangles just like her necklace.

Shoes: Black x-strap high heeled sandals.

Tenten

Gown: A red low back gown. It was strapped with red colored cherry blossoms downwards to her waistline. The lower part of her gown was layered red cloth. It was detailed with golden yellow lines.

Hairstyle: Her hair was untied and swept to right and was hair pinned that has red colored cherry blossoms which matches her gown.

Accessory: A black choker with a golden flower pendant. And black bracelet also detailed with golden flowers.

Shoes: Black high heels with golden linings.

A/N: I'll try posting my drawings soon, I'll just announce it

oOo

**Chapter 5: The Graduation Ball**

Everyone stood in awe at the school gates, everything looked so grand. There's a mini fountain, food catering, large flower bouquets, side lights that are really colorful, tables are set which are also decorated with silk mantels and a flower bouquet at the middle of the table . (A/N: That's according to what I decorated in art club for the gradball of our seniors…hehe)

**-6:00 p.m-**

The gradball is already starting…

The school principal went on stage to deliver her speech.

Tsunade: To all of my dear students who are now going to be graduates tonight, you are now ending your high school life and step on a new level of challenge. Keep working hard and have fun tonight. Let the ball begin!!

**WOOOOOOT!! APPLAUSES**

Teachers gave their greetings and speeches for their students.

Students are now dancing with their picked partners.

**-Neji and Tenten-**

Neji was staring at Tenten…stunned "_Hell she's the prettiest thing I've ever seen"_ he said in thoughts.

Tenten noticed that Neji was pre-occupied since they were at Sakura's home.

"Neji, is something bothering you?" she asked worriedly.

Neji snapped out of his thoughts of her. "No, nothing…" "You look so gorgeous" he smiled

Tenten blushed "Thankyou" she replied smiling

**-Shikamaru and Ino-**

-Silence-

-Silence-

-Silence-

and still

-SILENCE-

"_OH COME ON! SAY SOMETHING WILL YA!!"_ Ino shouted in thoughts.

"Dancing with you…can't that be too troublesome at all" Shikamaru said breaking the silence

"??"

"Besides you aren't stepping on my feet anymore, not like what you did at practice" He continued

"_WHAT!? INO! INO! TEMPER CONTROL, TEMPER CONTROL!" _scolded herself in thoughts.

"Is that so, well thank you" She replied with a twitching eyebrow.

**-Naruto and Hinata-**

Hinata was crimson red "Nna-na-ruto-kun…" she said stuttering

"Nani Hinata chan?" Naruto asked with a grin

Her heart was beating so fast "I-I--I Lii-ke-yo-ou" Hinata was stuttering again that Naruto didn't understand a word she said.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Naruto asked

"No-n-nothing" she was yeah, tomato red.

**-Sasuke and Sakura-**

Sasuke can't help thinking about the MARCO POLO incident, he was hoping that it would happen again, but since he was the greatest heartthrob that any living girl would want to have, he can attract someone without even doing it on purpose, but Sakura….. She was the only girl he cannot easily get.

Sakura stared at him innocently and smiled.

He raised a brow.

"Hey, why are you always so quiet?"

"Hn"

"Hey!" she pouted

She really does make him smirk when she pouts

"Fine if you want to make a foo--" she was cutted when Sasuke suddenly hugged her close.

"Just dance" he said calmly

She was blushing…_smirk_

'_Hey, why am I blushing, I'm not like this when I'm with him…'_ Sakura said in thoughts

'**That's what you call "In love" Sakura'** Inner Sakura explained

'_What? I'm in love with him?'_

'**Yes you are dear, and you're keeping it all to yourself all these years and I'm the only one who knows it'** Inner Sakura said

'_huh?'_

**Did you forget when you were younger, you told yourself, me that you won't fall for him because you never wanted to look like a fan girl but you are already in love with him **Inner Sakura reminded

_eh?...Oh, right…_

**Well then good luck there Sakura**

oOo

As the graduation ball moved on BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA…

(A/N: I don't know much of these graduation thingys coz I just fell asleep during my graduation practices for grade school)

"WE NOW ANNOUNCE YOU AS GRADUATES!! CONGRATULATIONS!"

**WOOT! YEAH! APPLAUSE! EVERYONE UPROARED**

oOo

"Oi teme!" (A/N: you know who this guy is)

"Hn?" (A/N: also this one)

Their gang went to him and made themselves busy chit chat with each other on whatever it is…

oOo

**PARENTS…**

Sekai: Mikoto! Is that you?

Mikoto: Oh! Sekai!

Hoshio: Congratulations to your son, Fugaku.

Fugaku: Well thank you, actually he really made me proud, just as expected from my son.

Mikoto: The girl with pink hair, Sakura, is she your daughter?

Hoshio/Sekai: Yes, she is.

"So my son has a good taste after all, picking a beautiful and smart girl" Mikoto chuckled

Hoshio/Sekai: ??

"When Sasuke was a child, he used to tell me about a certain pink haired girl every time he goes home after school" Mikoto said in a very happy manner

Sekai grinned "This would be interesting" Mikoto agreed

Hoshio/Fugaku: Women…

And after a few more minutes Fugaku now realized the reason why most of his employees took a day off..

Minato (Naruto's dad): Hey look who it is.

Kazumi (Tenten's mom): It's Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san!

Yumichi (Ino's mom): Not only them!

Yoshino (Shikamaru's mom): There's Sekai and Hoshio-san too!

Sekai: Minato! Kazumi! Yumichi! Yoshino!

Mikoto: Wow you're here

"Mr. Hyuuga Hiashi (Hinata's dad) and Mr. Hyuuga Hizashi, how nice it is to see my associates here" Fugaku greeted with a handshake

Inoichi (Ino's dad), Shikaku (Shikamaru's dad) and Chouza (Chouji's dad) went to the group of parents.

**-Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji-**

Chouji: Congratulations Ino, Shikamaru

"Thanks! Congratulations to you too" the duo replied

Ino: Hey Chouji are you going to the leadership training?

Chouji: Yup

Ino: What about you Mr. Salutatorian?

Shikamaru: -yawn-

BONK "Will you answer properly!?" Ino exclaimed

Shikamaru: Yes

Ino: Better

**-Parents-**

Inoichi: Looks like they're getting along very well

Chouza: I agree, considering that Chouji is not in the same section with your children.

Shikaku: Well those three had been close since childhood specially my son and yours Chouza.

Chouza: Yup, I can still remember when Chouji went home not sad for the first time, he said he had a new friend and his name was Shikamaru.

Inoichi: You know Shikaku….

Shikaku: Not yet Inoichi

"My daughter, Ino is lovesick with your son" Inoichi chuckled

"Really?" Shikaku replied kinda interested

"When we were talking about her friends, she was blushing and was spaced out when the subject came to Shikamaru" Inoichi chuckled again

Chouza smiled "Well then let's just watch what would happen to those two"

Sasuke and Sakura left the gang for a while to look for their parents…and they found them….

"Mom!" Sakura hugged her mother "I missed you!!"

Hoshio: Hey what about me don't you miss me?

"Of course I miss you too dad!" Sakura also hugged her father

"Let me introduce to you my parents Sasuke-kun" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand "Sasuke, this is my mom and my dad"

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Haruno" Sasuke bowed down politely

Sekai: Wow Sasuke sure is polite

Sakura: You already know him?

Sekai: Oh yes, he's the son of my boss

Minato: Well I do admit your son's good looking Fugaku

Fugaku: Hn

Minato: And kinda like you hehe

Then the gang who were left behind by Sasuke and Sakura went to walk to look for their parents too…

Dad!

Who dad?

Hey that's my dad!

Not it's mine

It's his dad

No!

Mom!?

Mom?

Hey my mom!

No my mom!

Her mom!

Yeah my mom!

Not yours mine!

"If we are on a rumble with our parents that only means all of them are there" Neji stopped the fight

"Let's go!" Tenten ran

They followed and went to their own parents

"You all know each other!?" They all asked their parents

Yumichi: Of course we do!

Kazumi: We're business partners

Sekai: It's kinda silly…

Mikoto: We've all been classmates since high school

Minato: Well that reminds me of silly things

COOL! OUR PARENTS ARE BUSINESS PARTNERS AND CLASSMATES!!

Fugaku: I'll just remind you that we will have to leave tonight; we have a new appointment tomorrow.

Hiashi: The location will be on China.

Hizashi: Special representatives and company presidents are going to come.

They now went to the airport and bid goodbyes to their parents who are now off back to their job.

Hinata: See you guys tomorrow, Neji onii-san and I are going home now.

Tenten: Bye Neji goodnight. You too Hinata

Neji: Hn

Hinata: Bye guys

Sakura/Ino: Bye Hinata-chan, bye Neji

Shikamaru: -yawn-

Chouji: Bye bye

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: GOOOOD NIIGHT HINAAATAAA-CHAAAAN!!

Then the two rode on their limousine driven by the family driver.

Shikamaru: -yawns- I guess were going too.

Chouji: Goodnight guys

Ino: Wait I'm coming too, goodnight everyone

Sakura: Goodnight InoShikaCho!

Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji went home together

Naruto: I'm sleepy dattebayo, guess I gotta go now too. Goodnight Sakura-chan, night teme.

Sakura: Goodnight Naruto

Sasuke: Hn

Sakura: Well I'm off now too

Sasuke: You didn't bring your car right?

Sakura: huh? oh…yeah..why?

Sasuke: I can ride you home

Sakura: Wouldn't I be a bother?

Sasuke: No, your mansion is just beside mine

"Oh hehe right, that was out of my mind hehe" Sakura replied nervously

"Hn"

Then they went to his car, he opened the door for her (A/N: Yeah gentlemen…) then he went to his place and drove off….

"Thanks again for the ride Sasuke-kun…goodnight" Sakura smiled

"Hn….. goodnight"

Then the two went to their own mansions and went to bed having the thoughts of being together…what happened this night and what happened the other night………

End of Chapter

GOMEEEEENNAAAAAASAAAAIIIIIIII!! I know you guys might have been turned off reading my story because of updating soooo late, please forgive me!

And sorry if this chapter might be sucking for you guys but I'll try my best on the next chapters….

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO BE UPDATED VERY LATE TIL THE MOMENT YOU HAVE YOUR CHILDREN…**O.O **


End file.
